


For The Love of Biscuits

by Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, biscuits - Freeform, fox!louis, patient harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: The thing about hybrids is that their animal instincts make them jumpy. And quite often lends them to being owned. Harry Styles wasn't looking to purchase a half-breed. But sometimes things just happen. And owning a fox/human hybrid was something that happened.





	

 

 

 

It was obvious it was a market of some kind. The kind of back-street trade off that Harry felt a million miles from.

 

He tended the roses and the lilies at the Royal gardens in Kensington and lived just north of there in the quiet suburbs of Notting Hill.

 

He'd gone down to the river to find some flowery tops for his impending summer break- not that he had a trip planned yet but still. A guy could be prepared for spontaneity right?

 

It was under the bridge and through the back alley that the darkened overhang hid all that was wrong with the world.

 

Weapons were laid under blankets, drug paraphernalia and-

 

Harry's eyes flared in horror.

 

Cages.

 

Cages containing people.  Animal-people. _Hybrids_.

 

He edged closer shrinking into his long thick black wool coat a bit; flipping back his long hair with expressive fingers decorated with silver.

 

He watched as a small, skinny, nearly naked male was heaved from the confines of his metal prison, little tough hands grasping the edges of the opening and resisting the pull.

 

He came around the other side of them- the short burly man tugging him and the rich-looking man smiling predatorily.

 

The hybrid had a tail, long slim and fluffy. It looked brown like his hair. Conker coloured; almost red.

 

Harry's eyes narrowed as the little being lashed out, hissing and scratching at the face of his potential new owner and pressing his bare feet to the shirted chest of the man to propel himself backwards more than push the man away.

 

Harry watched as the shorter, thicker set man moved with lightening speed at the escape attempt snaking his hand around the base of the tail of the hybrid and stopping him dead in his tracks.

 

That's when Harry first caught a glimpse of blue-silver eyes darkened with a ring of charcoal and the thickest luscious lashes. A thin angular face was torn in anguish -pain and realisation that he was trapped.

 

Their eyes met then, green on blue. Something hit Harry solidly in the chest and it wasn't physical but he felt breathless for it.

 

His mind was in a whirl and his body was giddying alive as he stepped forward, lifting a hand from his pocket to gain the stocky-man's attention.

 

"Sir, how much?"

 

He felt sick at having to ask; swallowing hard.

 

The other man- the executive- called out.

 

"Hey this one is mine ok? I got here first "

 

Harry frowned.

 

"I asked how much..."

 

The guy gave a glittering smile, his eyes hard and dark. The hybrid was struggling in the arms of the seller until another man came over with handcuffs and ankle shackles, rendering him unable to scratch. He'd lashed quite a nasty scrape across the burly man's cheek.

 

"I don't care who takes him just get him out of here," He gruffed.

 

"Five," the exec arched a brow.

 

Harry wondered if they were bidding in thousands or-

 

He gulped.

 

 _Millions_.

 

"Ten."

 

He didn't have ten million but a glance at the exec told him the other man didn't either. Cheap leather shoes and a knock off Gucci suit.

 

Harry's Yves Saint Laurent boots and Hope skinnies cost more than this guy's annual wage packet. It was certainly lucrative being able to work magic with his hands and Harry had never felt more at ease with his wealth.

 

He was humble having come from a poor upbringing and he'd never quite understood why fate had put him on a path earning money he had no intention to spend.

 

 _Until now_.

 

The hybrid was spitting, eyes red, hair sweaty from fighting.

 

"Fine, ten," the man nodded towards Harry.

 

Harry immediately dialled a number he barely had to use, arranging a withdrawal from his bank. He had to go and collect it in a secure briefcase and bring it back within the hour before the market packed up

 

He literally felt like his chest was on fire and his heart was burning up as he tubed all the way there and all the way back running hard from the underground station into the hidden cove.

 

When he handed over the wads of paper he patiently waited for it to be checked; already sighing in relief that the exec hadn't had cash to bribe the market seller with while he was gone.

 

The hybrid was back in his cage chin tucked in knees, eyes narrowing and ears flat.

 

Harry hadn't noticed his ears before in the flurry; had only taken note of his soft looking hair that desperately needed cutting judging by the way the fringe fell in his eye.

 

His ears were that browny red with black edges, wisps at the very tips of them. Harry realised quite quickly that this man was a fox.

 

"Um...is he...what's his name?" Harry asked as the seller pocketed the money and brushed past him.

 

The man walked away without answering. Harry looked into the cage.

 

"Can you talk at all?"

 

The Fox boy stared back tail swishing behind him menacingly as cold blue eyes glared.

 

Harry swallowed. He had no idea what had possessed him to do this but now suddenly he was feeling the full weight of his unplanned actions.

 

"Um...okay, well let's get you home I guess?"

 

Harry unlatched the cage door, swerving back as a hand swiped fast and vicious towards him with a growl.

 

It was different than the hissing and spitting. That was more cat-like where growling was assigned more to dogs of which foxes were one breed. Harry noticed the dried blood under the hybrids nails-not long by any means.

 

He stepped back from the open door noticing a collar had been placed on the half breed man. He flicked his eyes the side to see a leash laid there.

 

"Is this yours? Is this how you-"

 

In the second it took Harry to turn and reach for the leather strip the fox launched from the cage and landed on agile feet, immediately set to sprint.

 

Harry watched open mouthed with his breath caught in his strangled throat until the flash of half-human was wrestled to the ground by the burly guy once more.

 

It seemed the wily fox could be overpowered if not outrun Harry mused.

 

He approached slowly watching his hands being bound with a cotton strip this time. Evidently the cuffs were needed for other uses and if Harry had the ability he'd save every one of these enslaved animals.

 

The Fox looked up at him with bared teeth, pulled up to his feet by the seller. Harry passed the leash over so it could be clipped into place and then he had a skinny dirty half naked man with low ears and a tail between his legs as he gasped for air his body shivering in the cool damp air.

 

Harry slipped off his coat-wanting to wrap the fox-boy into it and into him- and he tugged it gently around small bony shoulders.

 

"I know you only have my words to go by but I promise no harm will come to you," Harry murmured.

 

The small guy shuffled closer as the seller transferred the ownership of the lead to Harry.

 

Harry didn't know what broke his heart more- that this man, this amazing creature had been captured and beaten and starved by the looks of things, had been treated so terribly that his only instinct was to fight...or that the fight had drained out of him, his instinct to protect himself gone in the worst way possible.

 

Harry wrapped the lead around his wrist and sighed.

 

"Come on then," he sighed as he led the fox away.

 

//

 

The hybrid sat in the back of the taxi with his knees pressed to his chest and his small feet tucked into the seat. He stared out of the window so resolutely Harry wondered if he wasn't cunning up another escape plan.

 

He sighed with the heaviness of feeling like he was a bad person for parting with cash just to own this creature like very other man before him.

 

It didn't matter if his intentions were good. He still owned the boy next to him.

 

"Look... I wont keep you prisoner okay?" He ventured hoping the boy at least understood English even if he didn't speak it. "You can go free if you wish."

 

The guy whipped his around so fast Harry almost laughed.

 

"But...Please just think about it," he begged. "Think about staying with me so we can get you cleaned up and fed and clothed," Harry emphasised; the grit of his teeth belying some of his dissatisfaction at the hybrid being kept naked bar some grotty y -fronts.

 

The hybrid fidgeted a bit, one hand circling the wrist of his other and Harry began to frown as he pushed hard against the tight material binding his wrists together.

 

"No don't do that...don't hurt yourself," Harry turned in the back of the cab to reach out only the hybrid lashed his hand away with a warning rumble in his throat.

 

Eventually his panicked breathing slowed and he twisted his too thin wrist so the delicate pale inside was bared upwards.

 

A tattoo was scribed there in cursive print.

 

Louis.

 

"Loo-ee" Harry tested with a furrow knitting his thick brows together.

 

The hybrid quickly covered his wrist back up and stared out the window.

 

"That's your name?" Harry narrated to himself. "Louis? It's-"

 

He swallowed hard, a wry smile twisting his lips.

 

"It's pretty," Harry said anyway.

 

The hybrid continued to stare outwards.

 

//

 

There had been more scratching when it came time to get Louis from the car and into the house.

 

Harry had considered letting him go right there in the middle of his street until he realised the reason behind the fight.

 

Louis' eyes were wide and his breathing erratic. He was scared. Harry had big hands around his wrists as he dragged him out of the taxi paying the man quickly in double.

 

And something in Harry clicked. Like that feeling in his chest from before but swelling slowly this time with an aching throb.

 

He took a breath himself and slipped one arm around Louis' waist letting go of his wrist. Louis lowered his hands hesitantly to his chest as Harry's other arm also secured around him slowly.

 

"Please," Harry begged. "Just try me out?"

 

Louis' breathing calmed and his flared eyes blinked back to their narrowed accusing glare.

 

"Please," Harry hummed. "Please, Louis."

 

Harry felt a rattling hum vibrating again his chest and he didn't work out as first that it wasn't coming from him but rather from Louis. It was almost like a cat-purr and Harry knew foxes were dogs but...

 

It definitely felt like Louis was purring.

 

He was lulled into a false sense of security because the next thing he knew Louis was clawing at his face and baring his teeth angrily and Harry did the only thing he felt was suitable in the circumstances.

 

He bent down pushing his shoulder into Louis' midriff and capturing an arm behind his bare thighs, straightening up to toss the hybrid over his shoulder.

 

Harry pretended not to like the nails digging into his back.

 

//

 

Despite Harry spending a good hour tossing the junk out of his spare room (exercise equipment mostly) and then spending the next hour assembling and dressing the spare double bed, Louis still chose to crawl into the corner of the kitchen and curl up on the cold lino.

 

Harry stood with hands on hips while Louis clutched his knees to his chest and flicked his ears about while he stared blankly ahead.

 

"You don't have to sleep in here you know," Harry finally said, having trailed from the spare bedroom after Louis walked in looked around and then walked out again.

 

Louis' ears flicked and Harry saw him swallow.

 

"There's a perfectly good bed in there and if you really don't like that then at least sleep on the carpeted floor. You'll catch a chill in here..."

 

Louis didn't move so Harry huffed and stomped back into the spare room, whipping the duvet off the bed and arranging it in a comfy mound on the floor. He then tucked the two pillows sideways at the back against the wall.

 

He almost nearly turned back to the kitchen to call Louis in but he stopped himself with fisted hands shaking his head with an annoyed sigh.

 

He turned towards his own room instead and looked up to the ceiling not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

 

//

 

Louis had found the make shift bed Harry had made.

 

And he was curled up in it fast asleep.

 

Harry leaned his shoulder on the door jamb and peeked in, his tummy jumping at seeing the thin man looking at ease for once. His brown hair was messy overlapping the duvet and he was brushing his cheek into little hands paw like by his face. 

 

Harry needed to get him some clothes. And show him the shower. He sighed; needing to get to work. He fetched some sweats and a t-shirt along with his favourite burgundy jumper and laid them outside the door with a note that diagrammed the shower control.

 

Plenty of food in the fridge, he added with a smirk.

 

He'd also need to shop on the way home. He let himself out of the apartment with a quiet click of the door and hoped Louis would still be there when he got home.

 

//

 

Harry struggled through the front door with heavy bags of shopping deciding to buy one of everything in the absence of knowing what Louis actually liked to eat.

 

He stumbled inside feeling tired and a bit grotty from his day pruning trees. He'd put his hair in a bun hours ago and now his scalp itched annoyingly.

 

His eyes immediately scanned the room for signs of his new house mate and Harry was startled at the hoody-engulfed figure folded up in the middle of the sofa.

 

"Oh...hi," he stammered, lost for words because-

 

Because Louis was still here.

 

And that was ...surprising at the very least. 

 

The fox didn't look at him but he did move to get up, scurrying with his head low and tail between his legs as Harry watched in confusion.

 

Louis disappeared into the kitchen and Harry slowly followed when he didn't come back. Passing into the room told Harry a truth he really hadn't wanted to know.

 

Louis had remade his duvet bed in the corner on the floor and was relocating there on his knees.

 

Harry put down the bags on the counter very slowly and bit hard into his cheek to stop himself from chastising the other man-the young, frail, fight-battered looking man.

 

Instead he needed to find a way to change things. A better way than being demonstrative like every other owner the fox hybrid may have had.

 

"Hey um...do you want to help me put this stuff away?" 

 

Harry looked over to find Louis with his paw-like hand curved and rubbing hard into his hood right about where his ear would be. Harry didn't like that Louis was hiding himself but he got it, he completely got it and-

 

Well the tiny being did look so beautiful, so painfully vulnerable in the top whose sleeves swallowed his hands.

 

To Harry's surprise Louis got up and looked curiously through the bags picking out things for the fridge mostly which made sense since Harry hadn't shown him the cupboards but he'd had all day he could have gone through the whole flat if he'd wanted.

 

"So I didn't know what you liked really. I mean, I can see you ravaged the biscuit cupboard but if there's anything special then you just need to let me know so I can get it." Harry should probably stop talking but he couldn't help it Louis made him nervous somehow as he shuffled from the island the fridge and back.

 

"It's really not a problem and money's not an issue at all so if there's something you like we can accommodate that okay? Like maybe not lobster or caviar but you know anything else like-"

 

"Biscuits."

 

Harry froze, half stretched into the tea cupboard to place spare packs of tea on the top shelf.

 

It was probably the worst thing to do in reaction to Louis' first word but-

 

 _Jesus_.

 

Biscuits.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

"Oh erm..." He cleared his throat, cheeks flaming as he avoided looking at the other man who was eyeing the remains in the bottoms of the bags avidly for any hidden gems. His sweater pawed hands were resting on the edge of the worktop and he'd slid the hood down so that his hair looked soft and messy.

 

"You like biscuits?" Harry checked.

 

Louis blinked and nodded and Harry met his intense blue gaze.

 

"Okay duly noted..."

 

Louis reached up to rub at his ear again and Harry peeked, seeing the rather red looking skin inside the furry shape.

 

"Um...are you ok?"

 

Louis stopped rubbing instantly and shot Harry a narrowed look. Harry swallowed; hands wrapped around a mango that itched to reach out and look at Louis' ears and every other part of him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

 

His specialty may be tending gardens of the sovereign but Harry knew animals too. And he knew people. And Louis was uncomfortable but Harry really didn't want to push him too hard too fast.

 

"Right okay," he hummed to himself at the scathing look Louis dealt him.

 

Harry's heart almost broke as he picked out a few items to make dinner and caught Louis slinking back to his corner. Harry pretended not to see with pursed lips and furrowed brows.

 

"I hope you like chilli con carne," he husked glancing over to the corner to catch Louis' curt nod.

 

And Harry realised he probably wouldn't get to know if that nod was a real 'yes' or not for a while.

 

//

 

Either Louis liked chilli con carne or he was so hungry he didn't care.

 

Harry watched him eat slowly at first, cautiously as though his plate would get snatched away at any second.

 

When Louis stopped flicking him cool accusing looks Harry brought out the remainder of the food he'd cooked, silently inviting his house guest to take more.

 

Harry rather gluttonously helped himself to a second mound of rice and two scoops of meat. He'd filled the spoon a third time and hovered it towards Louis' plate in silent offering and Louis had squinted at him for ten seconds in assessment before shyly pushing his plate forwards. Harry had carefully added some rice too and they avoided eye contact after that.

 

"So I'm working again tomorrow," Harry offered. "But then I have the weekend off. I was thinking-"

 

He swallowed nervously looking up to rake his eyes over Louis' gaunt face.

 

"My friend is an intern at the city hospital...I was hoping you'd let him look you over just to make sure-"

 

Harry huffed a bit; cheeks burning as he turned his gaze to the table top.

 

"Might you let him look at you?" Harry asked. "To put my mind at ease at least."

 

Louis chewed on his food seemingly unmoved by Harry's suggestion. He swallowed and licked his little pink lips delicately.

 

"Okay."

 

And-

 

God Harry shouldn't be staring. He shouldn't be choking on his own dry throat and staring...

 

"O-Okay?" He stammered.

 

Louis nodded.

 

 _Okay_.

 

//

 

Harry noticed the second he walked in the next evening that something was different.

 

He sniffed the air delicately and realised it was clean. Louis had been cleaning.

 

"Louis?" He called out, kicking off his boots and hanging his autumn jacket.

 

Louis was cross-legged in his little corner spot wearing Harry's oversize tracksuit bottoms and a vest that only accentuated just how thin he was. His arms were sinewy, his collarbone hollowed. His jaw was sharp like his cheekbones. His eyes had dark smudges and held no warmth.

 

"Hey would you like to get your hair cut soon?" Harry asked. "Get some clothes that fit?"

 

Louis frowned at him.

 

"You don't have to. Whatever you're comfortable with..."

 

Harry spied a half eaten packet of ginger crunch tucked down the side of his duvet home, the crumbs of which decorated his bedding.

 

He tried to hide his smirk but he couldn't help himself. His eyes sparkled.

 

"Biscuits huh..."

 

Louis darted a look up at first filled with fear and then upon seeing Harry's warm smile something weird happened.

 

Louis' face softened briefly and his lips curved the tiniest amount upwards along with one delicate brow.

 

"Biscuits," he agreed softly reaching for his stash to twist up the plastic to keep them fresh, almost protective of them.

 

"Do you have a favourite?" Harry asked, heart pounding and breath stuck in his throat in wondering if he'd actually answer.

 

"Chocolate," Louis whispered, dropping his gaze to the duvet under him. 

 

Harry watched his ears go low against his head, his hand lifting to rub at the sore looking one.

 

"Why do you-" he bit on his cheek knowing he wouldn't get an answer to the question he wanted to ask.

 

_Why do you look so scared._

 

He nodded and swallowed hard.

 

"I'm going to shower up. I'll make dinner when I'm out..."

 

//

 

Louis had-

 

"Wh-What's this?"

 

Harry ran a hand through his damp hair and tugged the corner of his tee down that lifted. He'd put on a pair of shorts and Louis was staring at him.

 

But he'd cooked. Louis had made him something.

 

He turned to the oven top and lifted the hot dish in oven mitted hands.

 

"Macaroni cheese?" Harry guessed.

 

Louis nodded with the tiniest proud smirk lilting his lips.

 

"Amazing," Harry hummed feeling the ache of tiredness wash over him. "Thank you Louis..."

 

Louis shot him a confused look but didn't say anything as he laid two plates out and a serving spoon

 

He sat patiently with his hands folded in his lap, small body leaned slightly towards the table in eagerness to eat.

 

"After you," Harry offered deliberately to see what he'd do.

 

Louis gave him a knowing look. Hard and conflicted, a bitter twist in his lips.

 

"Sir first."

 

Harry picked up the serving spoon purely to stop himself having an apoplectic fit of rage right there.

 

Just who in the fuck taught him that? To call them _sir_? His breathing was shallow, his cheeks were flushed and his hand was shaking as he roughly dumped three mounds of pasta on Louis' plate and the hybrid seemed to sense not to say anything else.

 

"I can't-" Harry breathed out. Then in. Then started again.

 

"My name is Harry," he said. "Not Sir. Ever." He added passive aggressively. 

 

"Always Sir," Louis nodded and Harry stared at him wide eyed.

 

"Never. Not here. Do you understand?" He added sharply then got suddenly breathless as he realised he was telling Louis what to do; something he'd vowed not to.

 

"I'm sorry," he hummed wincing. "I'm sorry it's just that...just because I paid for you doesn't mean you have to call me Sir ok? Or anything else. You don't have to do anything you don't want to in fact."

 

He shoved some cheesy macaroni into his mouth and chewed, letting the tasty food calm his anger.

 

"This is really good," he murmured. 

 

Louis watched him eat as though testing the truth of those words, as if he might be able to disprove Harry's statement by catching him wincing.

 

Harry ate slowly one mouthful at a time holding his gaze.

 

"Hospital tomorrow," Harry reminded. "Then haircut then clothes..."

 

"H-" Louis hissed the sound out dipping his chin.

 

"How..?" Harry prompted.

 

"How do I pay for it?"

 

Harry put his fork gently on his plate.

 

"You don't have to. Money isn't an issue remember?"

 

Louis shook his head and slipped out of his seat, turning to sit in his bed with his knees against his chest.

 

"Always pay." He muttered to himself as he rocked back and forth slightly with a pained look on his delicate face. 

 

Harry picked up his fork with a quiet sigh.

 

If he ever found the bastard that made Louis feel this way he would surely rip their throat open with his bare hands.

 

For now he had to think of way of getting Louis to stop sitting on the floor.

 

//

 

Dr. Niall Horan had been Harry's best friend since middle school. He'd been Harry's biggest supporter in his choice to study horticulture and his biggest contender in how many pints could be drunk before one passed put. 

 

Niall was half his size but he was Irish so he held the title so far.

 

Louis had been scared of course. Had growled and scratched at Niall until Harry had gently wrapped long fingers around thin wrists and nudged between his thighs as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

 

His ears had been checked- _finally, Harry sighed inwardly_ \- along with his tail which...well had been hard to pry away from his body but eventually they'd managed it and although he was underweight and malnourished nothing was broken.

 

There was no lasting damage physically from Louis' slavery.

 

Of course Niall knew about the psychological effects-often deep and traumatic. Harry hadn't let himself broach that subject yet, slightly in denial to the gravity of what Louis must have been through.

 

Two days in his care and he was already responding in the smallest of ways but it gave fuel to the burning hope in Harry's chest.

 

Louis was moodily pulling on his jumper as Harry waited by the door; back turned.

 

"See it wasn't so bad was it?" 

 

He jumped as a sharp finger poked into his side.

 

 _Liar_ , scathing blue eyes seemed to accuse.

 

Harry smiled with dimples.

 

"C'mon," he gestured with his chin to outside.

 

Louis followed him cautiously out.

 

//

 

"Niall gave me some stuff for your ear ..." Harry mentioned as Louis had to be practically strapped into the barbers chair.

 

Harry thrusted a magazine at him showing hairstyles.

 

"Pick one," he encouraged.

 

Louis flipped through it as his wet hair was combed out, extra care taken around his ears which swivelled to and fro to catch various noises around them.

 

Louis eventually pointed to a picture and the hairdresser smiled and nodded.

 

"I'll help you put the drops in," Harry carried on with his original topic of conversation.

 

Louis was too busy glaring at everybody and pouting as he watched his hair waft to the floor.

 

Harry watched him with a mixture of emotions. Part of him wanted to wrap Louis in his big arms and cradle him in his lap placing soft kisses in his newly short hair until he purred again. And part of him wanted to kiss Louis until he growled for a whole new reason.

 

But actually he had no idea if Louis wanted either of those things so...time to pack up the fantasy and come home to reality.

 

Harry only realised belatedly that Louis was murmuring to himself and after a few minutes - and a glance to the hairdresser- Harry realised he was saying goodbye to his hair.

 

The finished result was-

 

 _Jesus_.

 

It was edging Harry towards the side of him that wanted to make Louis growl.

 

You could actually see his elfin features now, his hair short at the back cut into his neck. The fringe was left long styled to one side how he'd had it coming in but it wasn't agitating his eye anymore.

 

And Harry knew this was an attractive man however small but...

 

Stood there with his tail tucked meekly between his legs and his ears now disappearing under a cap he looked so incredibly vulnerable; almost innocent really. Harry wondered if Louis had ever had love, ever had someone who cared.

 

The beautiful arch of his neck was bared and invited lips there. His eyes looked wide and child like edged with those dangerous lashes that Harry wanted to run his fingertip through just to feel.

 

Louis stood up and shakily ran a shy hand over the back of his head. He shuffled closer to Harry and looked up at him as though asking him silently if he looked okay, as if the loss of his hair was suddenly exposing the whole of him naked to the world.

 

And maybe he felt that way because his cute tufted fox ears were no longer hidden in the birds nest that was his hair but he looked far more beautiful for it.

 

"Looks really good," Harry managed to force out of his tight throat.

 

Louis blinked and Harry watched his throat bob with a swallow, the edge of his lips pulling up with a silent "yeah?" In his questioning gaze.

 

"Yeah," Harry husked. 

 

Harry gripped the collar and lead a bit tighter in his fist when Louis looked to his hand for it. When he reached the next bin he slipped his fingers open and let the restraint device slide right in.

 

Louis twisted his head to give him a sharp questioning look.

 

"Whoops," Harry smirked, his dimples pooling in his cheeks.

 

Louis stopped walking to swivel and stare at the bin with a concentrated frown on his face pouting his lips.

 

Harry waited for him a few feet away.

 

"Won't be needing that anymore," Harry hummed.

 

Louis looked at him, looked at the bin and looked at Harry again, ears pricking.

 

"No more leads, Louis, okay? No more collars.. "

 

Louis' hand lifted to cup the front of his neck and twisted gently around it; his fingertips running over the small sore patches left from wearing the leather collar. 

 

He bit his lip and sucked a breath in, letting it slowly out.

 

"Unless you want to?" Harry added to give him the choice.

 

Louis shook his head and straightened his shoulders and Harry knew in that moment exactly how much Louis had come to rely on others telling him what to do. His level of dependency was so high and it was Harry's job to slowly show him he didn't need those things to feel secure.

 

Because it was a fake security being led and ordered around.

 

But Louis maybe didn't know how to be confident to make decisions for himself and it felt so overwhelming to have to teach him that. In a way that didn't scare him.

 

Harry started walking once Louis caught him up, checking his pensive face. He couldn't help but bite his lip to curb his smile. Because although Louis did look a little lost he also walked a little straighter with a little more bounce.

 

"Let's get you some clothes," Harry said as he headed for a department store.

 

//

 

Louis had hung back in the clothes shop evidently used to his owners choosing what he wore.

 

When Harry coaxed him over to the underwear section he tried not to blush furiously as Louis stared at the side of his face.

 

"Which ones should I have?" Louis asked.

 

If Harry wasn't dying of mortification he might have taken more notice of the fact Louis had spoken his first full sentence.

 

"Uh what do you like? Shorts? Pants? Cotton boxers?"

 

Harry showed him some designs.

 

Louis swallowed looking behind him as if searching out a different rack.

 

Harry picked up some boxer briefs that looked suitably supportive and held them up.

 

"How about these?"

 

"Is that what Sir wants?"

 

Harry swallowed really hard.

 

"I'm not your Sir," he reminded Louis gently. "And all I want is for you to be comfortable."

 

Louis reached out and took the packet.

 

"Sir never bought me these..." He frowned.

 

"No?" Harry arched a brow. "What DID Sir buy you then?"

 

Louis was off before Harry could really comprehend but he scattered after him grabbing three boxes of the underwear in different colours before he followed.

 

///

 

It was still awkward.

 

Harry started up the car and tried not to look.

 

Louis curled up in the front seat and stared out the window.

 

Harry couldn't quite get the image out of his mind was the thing. Of the beautifully delicate but entirely feisty Louis wearing pink mesh women's knickers.

 

And Harry's embarrassment was obviously making Louis freak out because his little fox tail was swishing against the seat and his ears were upright listening hard.

 

"Did you like them?" 

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a second and gripped the wheel. For fuck's sake he didn't need to know! He didn't need to know that at all and yet-

 

He opened his eyes to catch the shake of Louis head. He let out a relieved breath.

 

"Do you like the ones we got today?"

 

Louis looked over and nodded.

 

"Thank you, Harry Sir."

 

Harry found it odd that the closer they got to home the more be nervous Louis got. He began shaking just a little turning into breathless whimpers and wide eyes with flat ears.

 

"Louis what's wrong? Is Someone inside?" Harry asked as he came around the passenger side where Louis refused to move from.

 

"H-How do I pay?" Louis whispered curling tighter with his seat belt still locked around him.

 

Harry wasn't going to make him move.

 

"Louis I told you that you don't have to-"

 

Louis buried his face in between his knees.

 

"Always pay...always..."

 

Harry suddenly felt a sickening feeling welch in his stomach. He swallowed down the bile threatening to project from his stomach.

 

"What-Jesus," he shook his head crouching down. "What did they make you do Louis? How did you have to pay?"

 

Louis shook his head, face still tucked in his knees, his arms banded tightly around them. Harry knew he was crying; could see how badly he was shaking and every inch of him ached to pull him out and carry him bridal style to the flat only to curl him into his lap while he whispered pretty things to the pretty boy.

 

His fingers itched to reach out and cup his knee but he forced his hand back when it lurched forward.

 

He swallowed hard and dragged his hair back with one big hand.

 

"I'll be inside when you're ready to come in," he said, standing up. "And I can promise you there's no payment due." He added.

 

It took everything in him to turn and walk up to the door letting himself inside and leaving it ajar.

 

// 

 

Harry had shifted the duvet-pit back into the spare room and turned the heating on propping the pillows up against it so it would be nice and warm for when Louis came in.

 

 _If_ he came in that is.

 

He settled into a slouch on the sofa with a beer, one arm arched over his head as he watched Monty Don annoy the hell out of him with his gardening tips.

 

He tried to ignore the draught coming through from the half open front door and he almost jumped a mile when he heard it creak.

 

He turned his head to check it was in fact Louis and not some homicidal maniac living across the street he didn't know about. Mrs. Palmer had always looked the sort.

 

"Hey," he greeted with a sleepy yawn.

 

Louis shut the door behind him and edged inside.

 

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Harry asked.

 

He watched as Louis headed to the kitchen, heard the cupboard open and close and the rustling sound of packaging. He stared straight ahead as Louis headed to his room and he held his breath in wondering if he'd actually sleep there this time.

 

When he went to bed Louis was curled up hugging one of his warmed pillows, his tail laid against the metal radiator.

 

"Good night," he whispered before heading to his own bed.

 

//

 

Harry had gotten Louis to sit still on the toilet seat long enough to undo the ointment Niall had prescribed.

 

He'd read the instructions carefully and he'd positioned Louis so he could gently squeeze the drops into his lovely fox ears but the smaller man wouldn't quit wriggling.

 

When Harry went to cup his ear to keep the ear canal open, Louis swiped his hand away and pushed up forcing Harry to stagger back.

 

The next thing he knew his cheek was being lashed at with short but sharp -enough- to- hurt nails.

 

He winced with a hiss; face turning away as Louis clambered around the bathroom looking for his escape.

 

Harry had staggered back into the door and Louis looked frantic, wide eyed with fear.

 

"Louis please!" Harry begged quickly pressing his palm to his stinging cheek.

 

Harry straightened, stepping forward to reach the fox hybrid.

 

He wrapped both his arms right around him and felt Louis' quivering from under them. His breaths were hitching but seemed to slow a little now he was embraced. 

 

When Louis finally stopped wriggling Harry pressed his cheek into his temple with a hum.

 

"Please, just let me..."

 

He felt Louis take a breath, felt the air fill his lungs because his ribs pressed against Harry's gently, bony in his skinniness.

 

He maybe wanted to hold him forever until Louis took his last breath.

 

Harry let one hand move ever so slowly against his back.

 

 _Please just let me_.

 

He hadn't even realised he'd murmured it again until Louis replied.

 

"Okay," Louis whispered.

 

Harry squeezed him before letting go. Louis dipped his head shyly.

 

"Sorry Sir," he offered.

 

Harry checked his cheek in the mirror with a smirk.

 

"Think I'll live..." He mused.

 

Louis sat back down on the toilet seat cover and looked upwards with big blue eyes.

 

"It won't hurt, I promise..." Harry reassured him.

 

Harry gently moved his ears about while he dropped in the ointment, carefully massaging to make sure it coated the inside properly like Niall had told him.

 

For those few moments he felt more than heard the vibrating hum from Louis' chest and his curiosity was piqued as to what caused Louis to purr like that- was it fear or pleasure?

 

Harry imagined a world where his big hand would slide around to cup the back of Louis' head, his fingers grazing through his hair as he tilted his face up to-

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Harry shook his head free of his whimsical fantasies, not even knowing what Louis' preference was yet. Maybe he didn't even like guys and here was Harry imagining kissing him.

 

He stepped away and then quickly and immediately opened the bathroom door.

 

"All done..."

 

Louis paused as he went to slip out of the room; teeth sinking into his lower lip.

 

He swivelled a bit to his left to come face to face with Harry and he moved quickly before he changed his mind.

 

With two fistfuls of Harry's grey jumper, Louis pushed up onto his toes and licked a broad tongue over the lightly bleeding wound that was decorated over Harry's cheek.

 

"I'm sorry" he said again and then he was gone, shutting himself away from the world.

 

//

 

Louis came to curl up in the chair that night after dinner while Harry sprawled on the sofa.

 

He blinked lazily pushing his popcorn closer to Louis with his toes where it rested on the coffee table.

 

Louis hesitated but eventually reached for the bowl tucking into the snack steadily.

 

"This is a really crappy film," Harry warned. "The girl has worn like twenty seven bridesmaid dresses and she just wants to be a bride..."

 

Light crunching and a snuffle of acknowledgement came from the chair.

 

"And the guy -obviously- sweeps her off her feet and all that jazz..." Harry rubbed his nose against the itch his allergies caused. "Can't say it ever happens in real life," he added lowly, ruefully.

 

Louis stared at him.

 

"Never?" He asked and-

 

It was the first time he'd ever asked Harry a question. He fought every urge in his body that wanted to roll onto his back and stare back at Louis.

 

"Not to me at least," Harry pouted.

 

"You're the sweeper," Louis said then.

 

Harry slid his eyes across to grin at him.

 

"Oh really? Is that how it works?"

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Bet you buy flowers..."

 

Harry blushed.

 

"Yeah well...its polite..."

 

"See. Sweeper."

 

Harry was so enamoured by the tiny part of Louis that was being exposed in his short words that he had to remind himself not to stare.

 

Sometimes he just found his eyes locked with those sea storm ones and he couldn't look away. Louis often broke their eye contact with a nervous fidgeting of some kind.

 

"You've seen this before haven't you," he finally chose to say teasing Louis further.

 

Louis managed a faint smile. He nodded but Harry could see the memory was clouded with something else.

 

"Guessing it wasn't much fun the first time around..." He murmured.

 

Louis picked at his fingernails and curled his shoulders in and Harry lamented how he kept pushing Louis back into that dammed shell.

 

"You wanna pick a film to watch?" Harry asked holding out the remote.

 

Louis actually took it and surfed the channels until he found a Bruce Willis film settling back down with the popcorn.

 

"You like popcorn then, " Harry observed.

 

Louis looked over, ears swivelling. He nodded.

 

"I can make us some toffee sauce next time if you like..."

 

Louis sucked on his fingertip.

 

"Okay."

 

And...well, okay.

 

Harry yawned.

 

"Is there anywhere you want to go tomorrow?" He checked before heading to bed.

 

Louis shook his head sharply.

 

"No, Sir."

 

"Are you sure?" He coaxed. "No family or anything?"

 

Harry knew Louis could have joined the slave trade out of choice but it was very unlikely. Despite massive petitions and drives by the government hybrids were still a largely unprotected species.

 

"Not here," is what Louis mumbled quietly.

 

"I don't mind driving," Harry offered. "I actually love getting out of London. My mum is overdue a visit in Leeds too..."

 

Louis shook his head only studying his fingers.

 

"Okay well I'll probably sleep in tomorrow so I'll catch you when I'm up..."

 

Harry lofted a casual salute as he headed to bed.

 

//

 

Louis had moved his bed back to the kitchen was the thing.

 

Otherwise the jumpy hybrid would never have been woken by the knocking at the front door followed by scrabbling and scratching at the back.

 

"Aha!" A loud voice had proclaimed before a lock was being shifted and entry being sought.

 

He'd fled of course.

 

Had pelted to his room and slammed the door shut which was ultimately what woke Harry up. That and Niall pulling a wrestling jump on him -quite unfairly Harry thought. Elbows all before nine.

 

"Um, I think I scared Louis," Harry's best friend admitted once Harry had rolled him off his body.

 

Harry ran a hand over his face with a nod.

 

"Okay..."

 

"I'll be watching super bikes until breakfast is ready," Niall jumped off the bed and headed for the sofa.

 

"Get some cereal you little shit!" Harry called after him before showering quickly and zipping himself into a onesie.

 

He knocked delicately on Louis' door.

 

"Hey Louis you in there? I'm making breakfast for Niall if you fancy it?"

 

He waited a few minutes listening for something, for _anything_. A rustle of movement even.

 

"I-" he paused with a sigh. "I'm sorry that he scared you. I'm sorry that where you came from wasn't safe. I promise I won't hurt you, Louis. And I promise not to _let_ you get hurt either. I won't let anyone treat you badly again, alright?"

 

Harry swallowed hard stepping away from the door and twisting to and fro in uneasy indecision. Did he wait for Louis to come out? Or let Louis come to him when he was ready?

 

Harry's decision was made for him when he turned to go. The door clicked open and a small meek face pressed to the gap.

 

"Hey," Harry turned back toward him, biting his lip and rocking back on his heels.

 

Louis widened the door to squeeze a shoulder through.

 

"Why are you helping me?" He asked and Harry felt that overwhelming urge again; the one that wanted to hold Louis until the ache in his chest went away.

 

"Because I want to," Harry replied. "Because I can," he added.

 

Louis slipped into the hallway, shuffling closer until he was looking up.

 

"They didn't have biscuits there," Louis offered on a whispery voice as if the degradation of his previous existence could be described in such an innocent way. And somehow it _could_. The lack of luxury items-the lack of food and even a proper bed- were something that Harry felt measured the quality of Louis' life quite accurately.

 

It took everything in him not to make a bitter face.

 

"What kind of shitty place doesn't have biscuits?" He forced out dryly with a tight smirk.

 

And he'd never have believed it if he wasn't stood there witnessing it with his own eyes but Louis had moved closer still, just looking up at him.

 

"I'm sorry they hurt you..." Harry ventured, opening his arms in the hopes that Louis' proximity meant he was looking for contact of some kind.

 

Harry curled him in with a happy hum, tilting his cheek to press into Louis' hair and maybe the odd fox-ear while he was at it.

 

"Fuck I just couldn't," Harry sucked in a threatening sob. "You're just-"

 

He sighed, squeezing the little body in his arms tightly and relishing the victory of Louis not squirming. And although Harry could feel his slight tremble he didn't mind. Because Louis had come to him this time. And he wasn't lashing out.

 

"Oi, I hope you're not getting off," came Niall's loud accusing tones.

 

It made Louis jerk in his arms but he didn't run and hide.

 

"Come and meet the lovely Niall again," Harry rolled his eyes.

 

//

 

"Hey foxy, how's your ears?"

 

Louis swallowed, hiding behind Harry's back slightly.

 

"Niall, fucking hell his name is Louis," Harry berated.

 

"He's foxy though 'ent he?" Niall reasoned with a wink. "Don't fancy blondes do ya, Louis?"

 

Harry frowned hard, anger flushing his face.

 

"Jesus Christ, Horan I swear to God-"

 

Harry didn't get to finish on his threat because Louis sidestepped out of his shadow and looked right at Niall.

 

"Don't like blondes," he repeated with a nod.

 

Niall quirked a brow his glittering eyes falling to Harry.

 

"Well we know who to set him up with then don't we Hazz?" Niall smirked.

 

Harry opened his mouth to answer that, his mind still whirling from the possibility that Louis might actually like _guys_.

 

"Zayn!" Niall barked and Louis ducked back a bit to press into Harry's shoulder timidly.

 

"I don't think Louis really wants setting up on a date right now, Niall," Harry posed.

 

"Well let's ask him then shall we?" Niall smiled smugly tilting his head to one side to glance at Louis.

 

Louis cleared his throat softly.

 

"I'm Harry's," he said. "Harry is my Sir."

 

While Harry's cheeks flamed hotly Niall cackled loudly, going red for other reasons.

 

"I'll bet he is! Jesus Harry you worked fast didn't you?!"

 

Harry rolled his eyes and subconsciously moved to tuck Louis into his side in front of him slightly as if presenting a shy child he was only too proud of.

 

"Shut up Niall," Harry warned.

 

Niall's laughter died down almost as quickly as it came but the smug smile hovered on his lips.

 

"Just sayin'," The Irish man murmured  himself with a purse of his lips.

 

Louis stepped away from the protection of Harry's body.

 

"Do you want a biscuit?" Louis asked.

 

Niall scoffed.

 

"No I want a full English when Harry can be bothered to get round to it..."

 

"I can do it," Louis turned purposefully towards the kitchen, finding Harry's hand rising between them to press into his chest slightly.

 

"No, I'll do it," Harry said firmly.

 

"Should I help?" Louis wondered, confused for a second as to what he should do.

 

"What would you like to do?" Harry asked him honestly. "Watch the bike racing with Niall or help me in the kitchen?"

 

Louis looked to Niall- who winked and made a clucking sound- and then he looked to Harry who dropped his hand gently and smiled.

 

Louis couldn't help his own smile as he tipped his chin low towards his chest.

 

"I'd like to help you," he answered so quietly Harry almost didn't hear it.

 

Unfortunately Niall did.

 

"Get on with ya then, I might getta eat it by lunch with two of ya at it."

 

Harry walked over and cuffed him lightly before heading into the kitchen with Louis.

//

 

"You don't need to call me Sir," Harry reminded Louis as he broke eggs into a bowl to whip up while Louis fried bread and sausages.

 

Louis nodded and Harry flicked his eyes over him, noticing the way he'd tugged his hoodie over his ears and-

 

"Where's your tail?" he asked curiously.

 

Louis turned a bit more toward the oven, tensing slightly, curling himself in.

 

"Hid it, you know, when-"

 

"When Niall scared you?" Harry checked.

 

Louis nodded with a grim line across his mouth.

 

"Where do you..?" Harry asked with a frown.

 

Louis wagged it a bit so the back of his sweats moved.

 

"Oh!" Harry lifted his brows and swallowed. "Oh, I see..."

 

Louis flipped the bread as Harry sidled up to him to set the butter melting for scrambled eggs.

 

Louis' elbow brushed his as he worked.

 

"Some people-" He took a breath and Harry let him, his whole body throbbing with wanting to put his arm around the other man and bring him in close.

 

"...Don't like hybrids," Harry finished for him, his voice raw with that knowledge, a curt nod tipping his chin down.

 

Louis let out a breath he'd been holding.

 

"Exactly."

 

"Well just so you know, Niall and I are quite familiar with all walks of life so you don't have to hide anything here unless you want to," Harry supplied.

 

Louis peered up at him with big blue eyes just like a fox-cub needing cuddles and Harry almost fell for it, almost gave in but then he remembered that he didn't have permission yet to touch Louis freely. He wondered if Louis might ever let him touch.

 

"Butter's burning," Louis told him gently as Harry just stared.

 

"Hm? Oh...oh yeah, of course..." Harry swilled the egg into the pan and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

 

Louis lay strips of bacon in the pan and turned on some beans to heat them quickly while the eggs cooked.

 

"Think this is enough?" Louis enquired.

 

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, carefully stirring the eggs.

 

"For the bottomless pit you call Niall..." Louis inserted and Harry couldn't help his bark of laughter, fisting his hand to press his thumb to his lips as he blushed.

 

"If it's not, he can cook his own next time," Harry assured with a little low giggle between his breathy words.

 

Louis nodded with a smirk.

 

"Agreed."

 

Harry cast a fond look at him as he began to plate up.

 

//

 

It was almost a week later, when Harry was sprawled on the sofa as usual, that Louis brought in a bowl of fresh popcorn; a packet of jaffa cakes balanced delicately on top.

 

Instead of depositing Harry's snack and going to the armchair, he turned, calves pressed to the sofa while Harry stared.

 

Louis cleared his throat a bit and swished his tail.

 

Harry quickly scrabbled his feet off the end seat and lightly crossed them at the ankles in front of him.

 

Louis sat down, without looking at him still, his small body tense as he reached for his biscuits.

 

"Are they your favourite?" Harry asked reaching up for a handful of corn and eating it from under his fingers.

 

Louis' ears swivelled to listen.

 

"Sometimes," Louis nodded, his voice quiet.

 

"What else?" Harry wondered.

 

"Hobnobs," Louis voted. "The little fingers..."

 

Harry couldn't help his smile.

 

"You like them all," he observed warmly.

 

Louis flicked him a little rueful smile back.

 

"Yes."

 

Harry was pleased to see a small change in Louis' appearance already. He was putting on weight just slightly but other than that he was clean and groomed and his ears were getting better.

 

"Want me to put some more ointment in your ears tonight?" He asked.

 

Louis smiled small.

 

Because Harry knew he wasn't needed to do the ear drops but it warmed his heart knowing Louis was letting him anyway.

 

Louis nodded despite both of them knowing.

 

"Is there anything else you need?" Harry asked. "Like special fox stuff?

 

Louis slid him an amused look and Harry realised how much of an idiot he must sound but he wanted Louis to have everything he needed.

 

"I don't need anything special." He confirmed. "I'm quite easy to keep..."

 

Harry had managed to get Louis to stop moving his bed back into the kitchen after they'd had a tug of war with the bedding one Sunday morning and despite Louis' growls and feist Harry had won that particular battle and so the bed had stayed in the spare room since.

 

"Louis I'm not keeping you," Harry frowned and Louis darted him a wide eyed look.

 

"Wait, no," Harry held up his palms in surrender. "What I meant to say is that you have free will here. You don't belong to me, okay? You're not a thing to keep. You're a person. You'll always have a home here but if one day you decide you want to live somewhere else then that's your choice," Harry explained.

 

Louis seemed to be breathing big breaths, his lungs swelling and folding briskly.

 

"I-I don't know how to...I've never-"

 

"It's okay," Harry assured. "I can help you if you need it. But Louis- you might meet someone," Harry swallowed thickly as his lashes fluttered against the bitterness in his throat. "You could meet a guy and fall in love and-"

 

Louis' cute snuffling yawn distracted Harry from his speech. Louis tipped his chin down slightly and fiddled with his hands.

 

"No one will want me," he whispered.

 

Harry felt the lump swell in his throat.

 

"That's not true."

 

"It is" Louis nodded sadly. "My Sir has told me. I am frigid, H-Harry," Louis tested out his name for the first time. "I am frigid and nobody will want me."

 

"Louis what did he make you do?" Harry begged, sitting up a bit to shuffle closer, legs folded.

 

Louis blushed.

 

"Things." 

 

"Things you didn't want to?" Harry checked.

 

Louis choked a bit but nodded once.

 

"I'm not going to tell anyone okay? You don't need to be scared. I just-"

 

Harry reached out and let his fingertips run over the delicate slimness of Louis' wrist.

"You're not frigid Louis. Just because you didn't want to with him doesn't mean you won't want to with anyone else..."

 

Louis let out a little whimper; his body beginning to shake.

 

"Do you ever touch yourself?" Harry hummed low and soft.

 

Louis nodded still looking at his hands which Harry was still in contact with.

 

"Then you like pleasure, Louis and that's not frigid. What he did to you..." Harry made a grim face. "That made you scared I get it, god anyone would be..."

 

"Didn't want to," Louis whispered, shuddering.

 

"Louis," Harry said gently so the man looked at him with big eyes and wet lashes. "Did he rape you?"

 

Louis' nod was punctuated by a sob, by a flurry of movement which was Louis climbing into his lap and settling in the space between his thighs, arms folding around his shoulders and head ducked into his neck.

 

"Don't make me go back there. Please Harry," he begged. "If I do something wrong I'll sleep outside just please don't make me go back..."

 

Harry wrapped his arms slow and warm around Louis' body and swallowed back a sob.

 

"Listen to me...you're never going back there Louis, okay? Never. Nobody has the right to hurt you the way he did alright? And you can't do anything wrong," he added emphatically. "There's nothing you can do that would cause me to ask you to leave, I promise," Harry squeezed a bit tighter.

 

Louis settled a bit in his arms getting comfortable and curling up as Harry cradled him. His chest began to buzz and Harry chucked out a bemused breath.

 

"Louis?"

 

Louis hid his flaming cheeks.

 

"I purr," he offered quietly. "Sir never liked it."

 

Harry brushed his lips over Louis' hair catching the edge of his fox ear.

 

"I like it," Harry stated running his big hand over Louis' back slowly where Louis was still tilted toward him all cosy in his lap and clinging to his jumper with small fists.

 

"The scientists couldn't work out where the purring came from. It's not a fox trait..." He shared.

 

Harry pressed a kiss gently against his scalp.

 

"I think it's beautiful," he hummed.

 

Louis tucked closer in response.

 

"You're so precious Louis, god so precious. I don't understand how anyone couldn't want you."

 

Louis looked up, his chest rattling as his eyes lit with something Harry hadn't seen before.

 

 _Hope_.

 

He tucked himself back in close to Harry's warm body.

 

//

 

It was three nights later that Louis was tiptoeing down the hall towards Harry's room seeing the door was slightly ajar but not knowing if the man inside was asleep.

 

His whole body was quivering and his breath was short.

 

But.

 

Well. He wanted to sleep in his master's bed.

 

He pushed the door open gently and was greeted with Harry's back curled under his black duvet his curls mounded behind him and tumbling to his pillow.

 

"H-Harry?" He hummed quietly creeping in.

 

Harry didn't stir. Louis swallowed hard. He lifted up the corner of the duvet on the side that was empty.

 

"Harry can I share?" He whispered.

 

Harry fidgeted and hummed in the back of his throat Louis took it as a yes and burrowed close to Harry's back.

 

//

 

Harry woke up to a jet pack.

 

Something small and warm was clinging to his back, snoring softly.

 

No...not _snoring_. Purring.

 

Louis?

 

He turned his head an inch, afraid of scaring the hybrid away.

 

Soft throaty huffs were expelled against his shoulder blade. _Fuck_. Louis.

 

Louis had gotten into bed with him. Had slept the whole night holding him. Harry wanted to hold him back but it had maybe been too long since someone cuddled him to sleep.

 

He was the sweeper as Louis said. Sometimes he needed sweeping too.

 

Louis stirred and Harry carefully rubbed his cheek back into the pillow; a second too late because a small high voice husked out 'sir?'.

 

Harry let out a sigh.

 

"I mean- _Harry_ ," Louis quickly adjusted. "Do-Do you want me to go?"

 

"No." Harry replied his voice deep with sleep.

 

"Oh..." Louis rolled back a bit and Harry gritted his teeth squeezing his eyes shut. "It's six," he said.

 

Harry smiled.

 

"We have time," He hummed.

 

Louis leaned back in and Harry lifted his arm this time hoping Louis wouldn't just curl up on his back. Small tentative fingers burrowed through the gap between his body and arm. Harry tucked his arm in quickly to keep it there, smirking as Louis' fingers starfished rigidly for a moment.

 

Harry bent his elbow back and threaded his own fingers through the smaller ones; feeling Louis twitch before he settled again this time with Harry's fingers curled through his.

 

//

 

It was a Sunday when Louis packed up a willow basket with picnic food and came to stand in the living room whilst Harry flicked his gaze over plans for the royal gardens.

 

Harry's hair was in a bun, his feet bare and wearing soft worn grey jeans with a lavender jumper.

 

"Can we go to the park?" Louis asked with a nervous swallow.

 

Harry's brows had risen, slightly surprised at Louis' eagerness to go outside. He ventured outside only scarcely, mostly to hang washing or pick mint for his new potatoes.

 

"Of course we can," Harry stood up, running his eyes over Louis' outfit of black and grey sweats and a grey hoodie but he hadn't put the hood up, choosing to slip on Harry's dark grey beanie instead. "I'll just get some socks," he added as he moved to climb the stairs.

 

Louis waited patiently by the door and gestured for Harry to go first which he did, locking the door behind him and turning to face his house-mate.

 

"Ready?" He asked, since Louis' eyes were fixed at the end of the street, wide and unblinking.

 

He nodded without looking at him, waiting for Harry to go first. It wasn't until they got to the corner and had to cross the street that Louis shuffled closer, pressing into his arm.

 

Harry smiled lopsidedly at him and twisted his hand to brush against Louis'. He didn't want to be the one that made Louis do anything but sometimes Louis needed a gentle nudge in the right direction.

 

Louis slipped his hand against Harry's and made a small whimpering sound when Harry's closed around it, gently leading him across the road as Louis darted looks about him.

 

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked as they got to the other side.

 

Louis nodded resolutely, his lips pursed with determination, his gaze steely and set ahead.

 

Harry rubbed the back of Louis' hand softly against his thigh.

 

"No-one will hurt you while I'm here, okay?"

 

Louis blinked and looked up, his body shivering as their eyes met. Harry felt it too, the exchange of something indescribable, like their souls converging.

 

"I promise," he added.

 

Louis shifted the basket on his arm and pressed on, finding the right words to say.

 

"I know he sold me-"

 

Harry leaned to his side to hear, the words so quiet.

 

"I know he sold me because I wasn't good enough but sometimes I wonder if he's out here somewhere, looking for me."

 

Harry gritted his teeth.

 

"You're scared he's going to find you?"

 

Louis nodded, looking to his feet, tiny feet covered in plimsolls. His tail was tucked in the back of his sweats again, always hiding.

 

"Would he hurt you if he did?" Harry wondered.

 

Louis crowded closer forcing Harry to slip an arm around him.

 

"I was always punished. For not being good enough."

 

Harry felt tears prick at his eyes, turning his head to kiss against Louis' hat.

 

"You're good enough for me, okay?"

 

Louis hummed sadly.

 

"I-If you want to...you know...try with me...like see if I really am good enough and not frigid..."

 

Harry swallowed hard and tried not to spit out his contempt at those words.

 

"Louis, I'm not going to do anything, alright?" He cast strongly.

 

Louis frowned a bit, stepping away.

 

"Oh right...okay..."

 

Harry rolled his eyes and flapped his arms.

 

"Not because you're not good enough, because you are more than good enough; you're amazing and you're so beautiful but not like this," Harry argued. "Not until you understand your freedom and have your independence and you're making your own choices."

 

Louis blinked.

 

"Then you might?" He asked hopefully.

 

Harry groaned weakly and turned a bit, an arm slipping around Louis' waist to bring him in and Harry nosed up his throat, giving him plenty of time to lash out or stagger back or-

 

 _Purr_. Fuck.

 

His big hand cradled Louis' jaw tilting his chin up to where he needed him so that when he curled a bit more, soft lips opening with a lick and a bite to his lower one, the hybrid would know exactly his intention.

 

Kissing Louis was so incredibly sweet, It made him ache, made him hot slick inside where his tummy slip-slided and his heart triggered gun shot beats against his chest.

 

"Louis-" It was whispered into his mouth, tender lips taking the barest minimum of touch until Louis kissed back, thin lips clutching desperately at Harry's for more.

 

_Oh baby, so beautiful._

 

Louis whimpered a bit and shuddered, causing Harry to pull away, the rhythmic sound of his purring echoing in the air. Blue eyes blinked up at him, pink lips slick and slightly swollen, still parted.

 

Harry stepped back, gently releasing the smaller man.

 

"I-er...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-" He shook his head and turned, taking four wide steps towards the park before he paused, not looking back.

 

Louis scampered up beside him.

 

//

 

It wasn't awkward exactly, just-

 

Well a bit weird between them after _that_ kiss. Harry watched as Louis carefully unpacked his picnic basket as he sat on the blanket Louis had laid for them, his knees captured under his elbows.

 

He cleared his throat, blinking slowly.

 

"So...um...what did you bring?"

 

Louis looked over, dark lashes lining his eyes, small lips still slightly puffy from Harry's kiss. Harry swallowed hard.

 

"Ham sandwiches...cheese scones, some cakes that I made," Louis shared, handing Harry one of the bundled up sandwiches.

 

Harry took it with a gentle smile.

 

"Thank you."

 

Louis settled into a cross-legged pose, picking at his crust.

Harry took a big bite of his sandwich hoping Louis would follow suit.

 

"This is delicious," he said around his mouthful, squinting into the shaded sun from under the tree they'd chosen to sit under.

 

Louis' ears flicked cutely as he bit into his own sandwich.

 

Harry turned his gaze subtly towards the hybrid, noticing the way the sun sifted through his lashes from the gaps in the leaves of the tree. He watched the dappled sunlight shine in his chestnut hair. He was absorbed by the way his blue eyes looked almost silver with the sun glancing across his irises.

 

Louis seemed to feel he was being watched, flicking Harry a vulnerable look with wide eyes.

 

Harry softened his face, letting his lips curve just-so, enough to show Louis he liked what he saw and that there was no intention behind his appraisal, just that, the art of appreciation.

 

Louis' breath seemed to catch a bit, he choked on his sandwich before making a heavy swallow.

 

Harry shifted a bit onto his knees, crawling over and residing beside Louis, knees touching.

 

Louis carried on eating his sandwich, shyly looking down but turning his face a bit towards Harry. His small hand hesitantly lifted to rest on Harry's knee, lips pursed and wide eyes flicking to Harry's face to check that was ok.

 

Harry secured his hand by Louis' hip on the ground as he leaned back, accepting the gesture and securing Louis by his side.

 

Louis' hand relaxed a bit as he nibbled his food, Harry lifting his right hand to rip another mouthful off his own sandwich.

 

//

 

They shared a cheese scone, bits fed with fingertips which Louis shyly accepted and more confidently fed back to Harry.

 

They scoffed angel cakes, Harry's face full with a dimpled smile as he licked icing from his lips as Louis licked his tentatively off the top of his own.

 

Harry was the first to scoot low, laying on his back with his arms folded under his head. He settled his hips and folded his ankles as Louis looked down at him.

 

Harry smiled lopsidedly.

 

"Gonna join me?" He asked.

 

Louis blinked.

 

"I'll purr."

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

"Even better..."

 

Louis carefully curled into his side on his back too, head resting on Harry's bicep.

 

"This is nice," Louis breathed out softly.

 

"Hmm," Harry agreed with a hum, his chest puffing out.

 

"I've never..." He sighed out.

 

Harry swallowed, his throat feeling thick with emotion.

 

"I know," he said, equally gently.

 

"Thank you," he added.

 

"You're more than welcome, Louis," Harry replied. "Just think, this is your life now, you know? Not what you came from, but being able to come here whenever you feel like it..."

 

"With you?" Louis asked.

 

Harry tipped his head against Louis', meshing their hair.

 

"With whoever you like."

 

The hours had whiled away, light snoozing as the sun warmed the shade they sat in. Louis had turned to his side and Harry's arm had slipped around his shoulders to curve him in as Louis' cheek fell to his shoulder.

 

The musical tinkle of the ice-cream van woke Harry lightly from his sleep. He gently woke Louis and sat up fishing into his pocket to check his change.

 

"I'll get us an ice-cream," he announced; voice low and husky.

 

Louis yawned cutely, ears swivelling as he slowly woke up.

 

Harry glanced over his shoulder as he loped away, catching Louis packing up their leftovers and rubbish into his basket. He smirked to himself and reached the van, getting into the queue which had already formed.

 

He rolled back onto his heels with a huff out, the ache in his chest swelling at the thought that Louis had never even been able to enjoy the simple pleasure of sitting in the park.

 

He flicked his eyes back to the patch under the tree to watch Louis subtly from a distance. The fox hybrid didn't need to know about Harry's slight infatuation with him, really. Harry was pretty sure he could master the art of hiding his feelings despite the fact he'd already kissed the other man.

 

Still, he had apologised for that little slip of control.

 

And as much as Harry felt that Louis was growing closer to him he couldn't help but feel it was a form of dependency and not a true attraction.

 

He squinted at the picnic blanket, seeing a guy on his haunches beside Louis' kneeling form.

 

He frowned slightly, checking the queue, not sure if he should go running back just for a guy who'd stopped to say hello potentially. He paused, chewing on the edge of his thumb.

 

The queue shifted and Harry lost his vantage point. He began to tap his foot impatiently until he was served, hastening around the van to check on Louis. His eyes widened at the sight of Louis' arm being grasped roughly above the elbow by the stranger as he tried to pull away and kick at him simultaneously.

 

"Hey!" Harry yelled, sharp and loud, tossing the cones to one side to sprint up the bank of grass.

 

He tumbled to a stop in front of the stranger, shunting him hard in the chest with two big hands. The man hadn't let go of Louis and as he staggered back- overbalanced by Harry's shove- Louis was dragged to the ground with him, falling with a pained cry.

 

Harry reached down and gripped both Louis' wrist and the other man's hand, ripping them apart roughly before grasping the edges of the man's jacket to haul him roughly up.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" He roared, eyes wide and dark with anger, breath sharp and hard.

 

The man's eyes were wide too, but with fear.

 

"I-I didn't...I didn't know-"

 

"Didn't know what?" Harry shook him hard. "That you cant touch people without their consent?"

 

"I thought he was-"

 

"Well you're wrong!" Harry yelled, grasping tight and bringing him to his chest to stare at him madly. "You're wrong, okay?!"

 

The man nodded his head quickly in agreement, grasping Harry's elbows to stop himself from falling.

 

"Now fuck off and don't ever touch him again, you got me?"

 

The man nodded again and Harry pushed him away where he fell and scrabbled away quickly, sprinting across the grass as fast as his feet would carry him.

 

Harry was standing, slewing breath in and out of his tight lungs, his chest smarting with the thought of Louis being hurt or _afraid_. He blinked slowly as he regained his breath, his heart surging painfully in his chest.

 

He flicked his eyes to the left where Louis was curled clutching at his elbow, eyes narrowed.

 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

 

Louis stood, his frown deepening and he pushed past Harry to walk away toward he path that led to the exit, leaving Harry to stand and blink confusedly at the scene.

 

//

 

"Hey! Hey,what's wrong?" Harry followed him after snatching up the basket.

 

Louis turned and glared at him but his teeth were gritted hard together and he refused to answer.

 

"Jesus, Louis, talk to me," Harry begged. "I almost killed that guy and now you're mad at me?"

 

Louis huffed out a breath and shook his head with a look of disbelief, folding his arms as he walked slightly ahead of Harry back towards the house.

 

Harry followed him with a frustrated silence, his anger at finding Louis under someone else's grip still very present and sharp. He bared his teeth at the sting of how that felt- having Louis mad at him while his blood was throbbing with a dark heat he wasn't used to feeling.

 

He had never felt this protective before, never felt like he needed someone in his arms so much.

 

Harry followed Louis into the house and hot-tailed him to his room where Louis tried to shut the door on him but for once Harry wasn't going to let him hide.

 

"Louis, come on," Harry begged. "Tell me what's wrong..."

 

Louis paced up and down his room a bit, absent-mindedly cupping his arm. He growled a bit in his throat, baring his incisor teeth which Harry hadn't realised were slightly sharp.

 

He ran one small hand through his hair and pulled his tail out the back of his trousers with the other, letting the fluffy length swish about.

 

"I can look after myself," Louis said, kind of quiet but intense.

 

Harry blinked, pressing his lips together.

 

"Is that was this is about?"

 

Louis huffed out a breath and began pacing again.

 

"I've spent my life fighting, Harry. I know how to do it pretty well by now."

 

Harry tilted his head, pushing his hand forward palm up.

 

"I saw the guy grabbing you, Louis, what did you want me to do, stand by and let him?"

 

"I could have handled myself," Louis stated.

 

Harry glared at him, feeling his anger bubbling away in his tummy.

 

"Fine then next time I won't bother."

 

He turned away from the doorway and trudged down the corridor to his room, slamming the door behind him.

 

//

 

"Harry?"

 

The voice was whispered, distant and weak.

 

"Mm," Harry flopped over a bit.

 

"Harry, can you help me?"

 

Harry frowned, dreaming deep he was sure.

 

"Louis?"

 

"Please," Louis added softly.

 

Harry blinked his eyes open, startled by the silhouette in his doorway.

 

"Lou?"

 

"My arm hurts..."

 

Harry rolled up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rising quickly, stalking to the doorway to reach past Louis' small form to flick on the light.

 

Louis was wearing a grey t-shirt that gapped off his shoulders, his slim legs sticking out of a pair of pyjama shorts.

 

Harry's sleepy eyes fell to the skin he was cupping still.

 

"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked lowly.

 

Louis blinked up at him, wide-eyed and beautiful.

 

"Bruised, I think," Louis frowned. "And I twisted it when I fell..."

 

"Sorry," Harry winced. "That was my doing..."

 

Louis pressed his lips together.

 

"You were trying to save me," he allowed tritely in a whisper.

 

Harry nodded with a gulp.

 

"Yeah...yeah, I was..."

 

Louis nodded too and bit into his lower lip before he spoke again.

 

"So...do you have something I can put on it?" He asked.

 

Harry stepped forward and the next thing Louis knew, he was bear-hugged into a tall, warm body by two big, strong arms. He couldn't move, wrapped completely up but for the first time in his life, he didn't feel the urge to bolt.

 

His ears flicked and his tail swished in happy receipt of Harry's embrace.

 

"Come with me," Harry said as he stepped back, taking Louis' good hand to gently lead him to the kitchen.

 

He took out some ice and laid it in a clean tea-towel, folding it into a square.

 

"Show me..." He asked Louis, having sat him on a stool.

 

Louis turned his arm to showcase the inner-side, where his smooth, sensitive skin was marked with semi-circles, dark and painful. Harry's lips twisted as he gently laid the ice against the bruises, his thumb pressing gently to Louis' forearm as his fingers curved around.

 

"Where did you twist it? Where does it hurt?" He asked, shuffling closer.

 

Louis' knees pushed outwards a bit to let him.

 

Louis blinked, taking Harry's free hand bravely with his and dragging it upwards until he pressed Harry's thumb-knuckle to his chest. He was shaking, felt the tremor in his thighs but he sucked in a breath for courage.

 

"I'm sorry, Harry," he murmured.

 

Harry's face creased and he nudged closer, pushing between Louis' thighs to cup his face, thumb against his gaunt cheek.

 

"It's okay, Louis. I get it, okay?"

 

"You're not-" Louis gasped, trying to stop the sob that lodged in his chest.

 

"Not what, Lou?"

 

"You're not really going to let someone take me are you?" Louis looked up, swallowing hard as he met Harry's concerned green gaze.

 

Harry's eyes filled with tears but he blinked several times to take them back. The trouble was, his whole body ached with the pain of having let Louis doubt him this way.

 

He shook his head, his hair fluffy from sleep and falling down.

 

"Never, Louis. I'd never let anyone-" He broke off, shaking his head slightly with a rueful smirk.

 

Louis reached between them to tuck back his hair.

 

"I was so afraid..." He whispered, small and shy.

 

Harry groaned a bit and slipped his hand from Louis' jaw, gliding it down his back as he stepped forward to hug him again, cradling him close with a hum.

 

"I wish I'd got there sooner."

 

Louis sucked in a breath as Harry pulled away, big blue eyes searching Harry's handsome face, bristled with beard-growth he wasn't used to seeing.

 

He wriggled forward a bit on his stool and gently pressed his fingertips into Harry's collarbones, feeling his pulse as Harry just breathed, warm and soft against him, his green eyes illuminated with something like hope and affection.

 

Louis bit his lip and then released it, bravely surging up to press his thin lips to those soft, full ones, sighing a bit before sucking at the top one sweetly.

 

"I'm sorry," he managed to whisper, slipping his hand upwards to cup Harry's neck and coax him into a kiss he seemed reluctant to share.

 

Louis almost pulled back but Harry pressed forward the inch to capture Louis' lips with his own and his big hands were cupping Louis' face again as Louis tried to express without words exactly what Harry meant to him, what _this_ meant to him.

 

He whined a bit and pulled away, Harry's eyes dark and staring.

 

"Thank you," Louis said, with a one-sided smirk. "Thank you for saving me."

 

Harry's thumb trailed over his cheek gently before his hand slid away.

 

"Where does your arm hurt?" Harry asked again.

 

Louis stroked his finger up and down the tendon in his forearm.

 

Harry went to fetch some muscle rub and gently massaged it in, rubbing his lips together when he finished up.

 

"Will you sleep in my bed tonight?" He asked outright.

 

Louis swallowed and nodded.

 

Harry gently took his hand.

 

"Do you want to?"

 

Louis squeezed his hand with another curt nod.

 

"Alright then," Harry accepted.

 

He let Louis hop down from the stool before leading the way.

 

//

 

 

Louis began to kiss Harry more after that. The following morning he woke Harry up with gentle kisses across his face and sometimes he'd slide their lips together and flick his tongue against Harry's to instigate something more.

 

It was slow progress, something Harry accepted and he occasionally couldn't help himself and just had to kiss Louis first before he made the first move but Louis seemed to like that the most, would make a surprised squeak in his throat and his eyes would crinkle up as he smiled into it, his throat relaxing into a moan as Harry wrapped him up.

 

Despite Harry's intention for Louis to be free, he wanted to keep him. Having the fox hybrid had become his way of life and when they laid on the sofa together Louis would crawl his little body over him, ear tucked under Harry's chin and tail lazily curled over Harry's thigh.

 

Harry would rub his back until he purred and then he would fist around his tail and stroke it, tickling his ears so they flicked and then he'd place soft kisses in Louis' hair as the smaller man cuddled closer and squirmed against him.

 

Of course, over time, Louis began to become comfortable and confident in his environment. Harry helped him venture out of the house, was with him on his first trips to the shops and the doctors and by now he was sure Louis wasn't just kissing him to say thank you.

 

There were plenty of other guys out there and Louis didn't seem to pay any attention to anyone else, but Harry still liked to test him. They were on the sofa watching Reality Bites when Harry asked:

 

"You like Ethan Hawke?"

 

Louis fidgeted.

 

"Hm...not really," Louis replied, reaching for the popcorn bowl and pulling it close to his chest with a curled arm, eating slowly.

 

"So who do you like...you know famous-wise...?"

 

Louis twisted onto his front so he was pressed to Harry's. He fed Harry a few kernels of corn, watching his long tongue wrap around the small snack, his puffy lips pressing together as he ate.

 

"I'm not sure," Louis admitted.

 

"Have you had, you know, boyfriends?" Harry wondered.

 

Louis shook his head, his eyes dipping. He still found it hard to talk about his life in the slave system, about what had happened to him since. Harry was pleased to say Louis' weight had returned to normal. He'd always be slim and wiry but he no longer looked emaciated and it warmed his heart that Louis was blooming under his care.

 

"I-" Harry gulped, sucking in a breath for courage. "Do you um...do you like _me_?"

 

Louis' gaze darted to his, blue-grey and shrewd. His tail flicked against Harry's thigh.

 

"Yes," he answered immediately, a furrow forming above his brows.

 

"Do you _like_ me?" Harry's voice was low and shaky.

 

Louis blinked, ears turning forward.

 

"Yes."

 

Harry reached up to cup the back of his head, fingers sliding into his silky hair.

 

"I mean...do you find me attractive?"

 

Louis blushed and looked down to Harry's chest again, the fingertip of his pointer finger brushing up and down against Harry's breastbone between his pecs where his shirt fell open to his navel.

 

"Of course," Louis mumbled.

 

Harry tickled his fingers gently at the back of Louis' neck to bring his gaze up.

 

"Would you like to be my boyfriend Louis?" Harry arched a brow, finally asking the question he wanted to ask. But he needed to know Louis was kissing him for the right reasons first.

 

Louis' eyes went round, the whites of them growing as he scrabbled in Harry's lap and the next second, he was tumbling off the sofa and hastening for the stairs, vanishing up them where Harry heard his bedroom door slam shut.

 

Louis slept in his actual bed now instead of the floor and they'd had a few shared nights in his double but-

 

He bit his lip, trying not to let the pain of Louis' escape sting too hard in his chest.

 

He rolled up, loping after him.

 

"Lou," he called before he reached his room, then knocked gently when he got close enough. He pressed his front to the door. "Louis, talk to me...you can say no, okay? You can still live here and work out a life for yourself if you say no...I'm not going to kick you out..."

 

Harry tilted his head to listen for sounds, heard a few thumps and thuds and assumed Louis was either kicking things across his room or throwing them about.

 

"It was never about keeping you as my own, remember?" Harry's voice strained with his emotions, he squeezed his eyes shut. But _fuck_ , he wanted to. He wanted to keep Louis as his own more than anything. "Please, just talk to me, it's okay to say no..."

 

Harry slid his back down the door after ten minutes, hearing Louis moving about and the occasional sigh. After half an hour he cleared his throat.

 

"Louis, I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

 

He heard a surprised squeak and then the door wafted open, making him fall back until he caught himself. He curled up, brushing his sweaty palms down the front of his jeans.

 

Louis' lashes were damp and his lips were soft with teeth-bites, pink and flush.

 

Harry swallowed, stepping forward to bring him into his body, Louis now softening willingly to Harry's embrace and slipping his small arms about Harry's waist to reciprocate.

 

"Louis, you always have a home here." Harry reiterated.

 

Louis wriggled out of his arms and looked around, seemingly helpless as to what he wanted to do. Harry watched him carefully create a bed den against the heater with his duvet and pillows, pointing  a flat hand to it to invite Harry to sit.

 

Harry slowly lowered himself in the centre of the nest, thighs wide as he bent his knees up in front of him, cupping them with his big hands. He watched from the sides of his eyes as Louis sat beside him, crossing his legs and something crinkled- the plastic paper of a packet of biscuits which he untwirled and offered one to Harry.

 

 _Chocolate digestives_. Harry took one, nibbling it carefully, glancing at Louis.

 

Louis put the packet down after consuming two.

 

"Does-" Louis started and bit his lip, looking at the space in the middle of his crossed legs.

 

"Hm?" Harry encouraged with a hum.

 

"Does being your boyfriend- I mean," Louis sighed, looked up at Harry by his side.

 

Harry delicately ran his fingertips over Louis' fringe, working his arm around him until Louis leaned forward to let him. Harry turned a bit, eyes falling to Louis' mouth.

 

"Will you want to-" Louis whispered, lashes flickering as he ducked his head again, a small noise emanating from his throat like a painful whine- a sob almost.

 

Harry's eyes widened and he gasped a bit, tucking Louis into his side, turning his head to kiss his fox-ear.

 

"Louis-no! Oh god, no..." Harry denied, suddenly _getting it_.

 

Louis thought Harry was asking for _sex_.

 

Harry slid his legs down so he could hug Louis better and Louis curled against him, a crunching sound appearing moments after. Harry couldn't help his fond smile over Louis' head.

 

"I just want to know you're mine, Lou. Because you _want_ to be. Not because of anything else, but because you want me to be yours too..." Harry described softly. "I want to tell people you're my boyfriend..."

 

"Okay," Louis whispered, nibbling his biscuit against Harry's chest where the crumbs fell into the gap in his shirt.

 

"I'm not-I'd never push you, you know..."

 

Louis began to purr in his chest as Harry's hand soothed him, circling warmly on his back.

 

"Okay."

 

"It's up to you completely," Harry added for good measure. "I mean it."

 

Louis nodded and picked up the packet to offer Harry another biscuit. He took one with a dimpled grin because it was broken in two from being sat on.

 

"My answer is yes," Louis replied then, husky and sweet.

 

Harry squeezed him.

 

"Good."

 

//

 

Louis was hugging the plate of biscuits that were laid on the table; once having been in the centre of the piece but now were under his guard.

 

There was a whole variety on there, five different kinds- would have been six if someone hadn't monopolised the wrapped chocolate creams.

 

Louis narrowed his eyes and flicked them sideways, his tail swishing in silent contempt.

 

 _Liam_.

 

Liam had taken all of the wrapped chocolate creams and Louis felt it necessary to guard the remainder of the stash in case Harry's greedy friends cleared the lot in one swoop which didn't seem impossible.

 

Niall was nibbling the edges of a Rich Tea that Harry had given him a whole packet of in replacement for the fancy biscuits Louis was owning and a guy called Zayn was smiling at him softly with warm brown eyes.

 

Louis wasn't really listening to the conversation that bounced around the table, mostly between the other three, he found it hard enough to meet Harry's friends without having to concentrate on what they were saying.

 

Harry had come over and run a comforting hand over his shoulder after he'd snatched up the biscuit plate with a hiss and he kept flicking him worried glances but he tried to keep things as relaxed as possible otherwise, Louis could tell.

 

Liam looked mortified, had offered to share his last chocolate cream with Louis before he'd finished it off but Louis had sullenly stared at the bourbons and sneaked one up to crunch on quietly, sucking his way through a shortbread shortly after.

 

"So," Zayn moved his chair a bit closer, hands cupped around his mug. "You like your biscuits then..."

 

Louis flicked his eyes to Liam who acknowledged Zayn's words but didn't break his attention from Harry and Niall to intervene.

 

Louis nodded.

 

Zayn's hand ventured across the table, the back of his brushing Louis'.

 

"I know the feeling. Liam's always nicking my chips and I've got to say, I'm not much of a sharer."

 

Louis blinked, swallowed and managed to lift his gaze from the table. Dark brown eyes kept his in a steady hold.

 

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Niall's been talking about you for ages."

 

Louis stretched a wan smile across his lips and sighed out.

 

"It's hard," he whispered.

 

Zayn accepted his attempt at communication, however weak and small.

 

"I know," he mused, leaning back and sipping his tea. "I'm a right moody shit sometimes and I just don't want to see anyone..."

 

Louis smiled, small and tentative.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Zayn nodded, stretching his arms up and folding them behind his head.

 

"Yeah, this lot can be a bit sociable and all I want is my duvet and a cup of tea..."

 

"...and a biscuit," Louis added quietly with a blush.

 

Zayn pursed his lips with a smirk.

 

"Any going spare?" He asked.

 

Louis met his gaze and held it, slowly loosening his curled hold on the plate. He paused halfway to straightening.

 

"Which one do you want?" He asked carefully, licking his lips.

 

Zayn lifted his brows, perusing the selection.

 

"Pick one for me? I'm not fussy..."

 

Louis cast his eyes over the biscuits and slid out a custard cream, passing it to Zayn. He looked around the table to offer more out and found three pairs of eyes on him.

 

Liam looked betrayed and Niall was sat open-mouthed in confusion while Harry just bit his lip lightly in accepted bemusement of Louis' strange behaviour.

 

Louis blushed and pushed the plate forward in the same movement he pushed his chair back, turning to scurry away to his room where his duvet and the heater became a safe and familiar haven.

 

//

 

Louis spent the next three days in his cocoon.

 

Harry couldn't entirely work out what had pushed his boyfriend back into his shell since the biscuit incident wasn't a big deal among his friends but he guessed it was a big deal for Louis.

 

He knocked on his door every day and hoped for an answer and he'd tried to take time off work to wait him out but it was the weekend soon enough and Harry knew Louis needed to eat and drink and pee eventually.

 

So he sat sideways in the doorway and read a book he'd been meaning to start while he waited. He was pretty certain Louis knew he was there since he'd made a show of putting a cushion down to sit on which had knocked up against the door.

 

Around lunchtime, the door inched open and a small cheek pressed in the gap.

 

"Harry?"

 

"Hmm..." Harry reluctantly flipped his gaze up from the book.

 

Louis was scruffy, his beardie long and his hair tousled. He had on one of Harry's hoodies and he looked so incredibly soft, his ears low on his head.

 

"Can I-Shall I make some lunch?" Louis asked.

 

Harry cleared his throat and got up, kicking his cushion across the hall into his own room.

 

"Sure, I'm starving..."

 

Louis came out of the room and gave Harry one of his wide-eyed looks that still made his knees weak.

 

"Fuck, can I give you a hug, Lou?" He asked breathlessly, scooping the smaller man into his arms as he turned to tighten his own around Harry's waist.

 

Louis shyly broke free and once he reached the kitchen he set about making sandwiches. Harry hovered behind him at the counter, biting his lip at the fact Louis had on his boxers and a thick pair of socks that made him look adorable. Sometimes Harry had to remember that Louis needed time.

 

"I've missed you," he told the hybrid honestly, pressing his front to Louis' back as Louis placed their sandwiches on plates ready for eating.

 

Louis fidgeted to turn in his arms and Harry uncurled his arms to let him. The smaller man tiptoed to kiss his chin.

 

"I don't like sharing my biscuits."

 

Harry smirked.

 

"Oh yeah? I hadn't guessed..."

 

Louis bit his lip with a frown, looking down and then back up, placing his hands against Harry's chest as Harry tightened his arms around him. His ears swivelled and his tail swished.

 

"I-I don't like sharing _you_ ," he added quietly.

 

Harry rocked back on his heels in shock.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm not used to it," Louis explained. "I-"

 

"Louis...were you _jealous_?" Harry awed.

 

Because jealousy was a very real emotion that would wipe all of Harry's doubts about them out of the water. Jealousy had nothing to do with Harry's possession of Louis and everything to do with Louis' need to own Harry instead.

 

Louis pouted.

 

"Yes." He admitted. "Liam ate all the nice biscuits and you didn't tell him to save me a chocolate cream..."

 

Harry laughed, wrapping him up tightly where he swung side to side gleefully.

 

"Louis! Oh my god!"

 

Louis was buried in Harry's front somewhat, words muffled.

 

"Why is it funny?" He wondered sulkily.

 

Harry pulled away only to kiss Louis all over his face, landing the softest, longest ones on his lips. Louis kissed him back until he stumbled into the counter, Harry's arms around his waist keeping him tight and safe as he pressed Louis up against the cupboards with Louis' hands in his long hair and his small body engulfed in his.

 

"Louis..."

 

Louis blinked his eyes open, breaths panting softly out as his chest rattled.

 

"Louis, I love you," Harry said. "I love you and I have done for a long time but you'd never have let me say it but- _Jesus_...you're always going to be first, okay? I love my friends but it's you...it's you I want to be with."

 

Louis couldn't process all of the words spoken at first.

 

"I'm sorry I hogged the biscuits."

 

Harry kissed him, lips tender and warm as they brushed slowly together slowly, taking all the time in the world to tell a story.

 

"I love you." Harry said again, into his mouth in a murmur.

 

Louis bit his lip, wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and clung on tightly, eyes squeezed shut.

 

"I love you too."

 

If he opened his eyes he knew this dream would disappear so he didn't open his eyes.

 

"Come on," Harry rubbed his back gently. "Let's have lunch, hm?"

 

Louis pulled away and rolled back onto his heels, frowning slightly.

 

They were both still stood there. _This wasn't a dream_.

 

"You love me?" He blurted, blushing when Harry grinned at him with an obnoxious dimple.

 

"That's right, I do."

 

Louis let his joy break free on his lips, eyes crinkling and teeth flashing as his cheeks filled. It was maybe the first time he'd ever looked so truly, purely happy and Harry couldn't help wanting to kiss him, placing soft nibbling lip-presses down his cheek and beside his lips.

 

"Harry," Louis giggled, another sound Harry didn't hear enough of.

 

"I love you," Harry said again, seriously, voice low as his eyes settled on Louis'.

 

Louis ducked his head and bit his lip.

 

"You can stop now," he said quietly, soft and warm.

 

Harry slipped his arms around Louis' waist, nuzzling his temple.

 

"No, don't think I'll ever stop actually..."

 


End file.
